


A Girl From An Island

by rationalbookworm



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Moana is more than she seems, kind of, this might lead to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: What if Maui had returned sooner than in the movie?





	A Girl From An Island

Maui regretted his decision immediately. Sure she was annoying, but Moana was still just a girl. A human girl who was way over her head. And he had abandoned her in the middle of the ocean with only basic way-finding skills. Even Maui had a conscience. With a sigh, he turned around, dipping low enough for one wing to skim the sea. The wind pushed him up back into the air as he straightened out and his head began to swivel left and right in an attempt to spot the small boat. His eyes widened when he finally saw a bright blue glow in the distance. He, of course, recognized that glow. It was the same around any spirits that manifested in the human world. All Gods and Demigods were able to see it. But what was it doing way out here? There was nothing out here except…

 _Moana!_ The shout came out as a loud caw. His wings pushed harder than he had ever pushed before in an attempt to get to the human. Spirit light coming to a human like that could mean only one thing. He had left Moana to die on her own. What had he _done_?

Finally. _Finally_ , he reached Moana’s boat, nearly falling from the sky in shock as he watched an elder woman glowing blue and hugging a crying Moana. He hesitated. This was…unexpected. As he hovered above, Moana began speaking to the spirit. From what he could gather, it seemed the woman was Moana’s deceased grandmother. That made sense, he supposed. Why else would a spirit seek out one of the living? Not that explained anything. A human coming into contact with spirits was unheard of, unless…

His shock grew as Moana turned and the blue glow grew out over the water with the girl in the center. He watched massive boats swiftly moving across the sea, surrounding Moana and her Grandmother. Suddenly, with a familiar look of determination, the human leapt off the boat and into the ocean. The blue glow disappeared the moment she entered the water, the spirits vanishing until the only one remaining was the old woman. She turned her head up toward the giant hawk and nodded once. She too left then.

Maui lingered long enough to watch Moana break the surface of the water, the Heart clutched tightly in one fist. Then he turned and flew away, his mind racing.

 _How?_ How had any of that been possible? Moana was just a human. A mortal. A girl. She should not have been able to communicate with the dead, let alone people who she had never known – who had been dead long before her lifetime. Just who was this girl? Why _had_ the ocean chosen her?

He had a lot to think about, not the least of which, what should he do now?


End file.
